1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is related to the construction of electronic circuits. Specifically, it is related to an assembly of electronic circuit components for low-cost power supplies.
2. Background
Electronic circuits typically require a source of relatively low dc voltage to operate. The voltage is usually less than 15 volts. Portable electronic devices usually contain a battery as the source of dc voltage. Devices that operate from a source of ac voltage, such as the voltage available from an ordinary household wall outlet, require an ac-dc power supply to convert the ac input voltage that may be between 100 and 240 volts to the lower dc voltage that the electronic circuits require.
Ac-dc power supplies typically rely on the magnetic coupling between one or more coils of wire to scale voltages and to provide safety isolation between the relatively high ac voltage at the input and the relatively low dc voltage at the output. Manufacturers provide components known as transformers and coupled inductors that provide the required magnetic coupling and other desired features for use in power supplies. Coils of wire and pieces of magnetic material are usually assembled with clamps or adhesives into a single component for this purpose.
Transformers and coupled inductors typically contribute significantly to the cost of a power supply. A low-cost transformer assembly is desirable to reduce the cost of electronic power supplies.